There is Always a Price to Pay
by Joldino-Sidestreaker
Summary: Primus created the Warrior/Guardian of the Allspark when Megatron first went after it. The warrior's name was Allguard and she helped Optimus when he needed advice but the biggest advice she gave him was: There is always a price to pay. No Pairings.


_**There is Always a Price to Pay**_

Before autobots and Decepticons ever came to be there were just the Cybertronian. They lived together as one until the day when the war started over petty reasons. The high lord protector Megatron wanted more power than what he was given by Primus. However Primus thought he had enough power and refused to give him more. Megatron was not happy with this and planned to use to Allspark to gain more power so he could rule over the universe. Primus, foreseeing this, sent a message to one Cybertronian, Orion Pax. Orion confronted Megatron his brother but Megatron did not listen to his brother and continued to plot his rise to power.

Orion saw that he was noting to listen but did not know what to do until another dream came from Primus that told Orion to visit the Primes and speak to them about it.

The Primes thanked Orion for telling them such vital information and asked him to tell them if Primus ever contacted him again. Orion was unsettled for quite a while after that. Then he got a devastating message from Primus saying that Megatron was going after the Allspark. Pax took action and told the primes then ran to where the Allspark was being kept just in time to stop his brother from gaining it.

When Megatron used his superior power to overcome his brother, the Allspark shinnied bright and out of it stepped a Cybertronian form. The brothers where frozen just watching the scene before them unfold.

When the brightness finally stopped what they saw was a warrior covered in heavy armour and holding onto a double blade standing in defence in front of the Allspark.

Since the figure was covered in so much armour, they could not tell if it was a mech or a femme, but they just assumed it was a mech, plus the warrior was bigger than Megatron.

"You will not get the Allspark." The armoured Cybertronian said with its helmet distorting the sound. Megatron finally snapped out of it and knocked Orion away from him. Just before Orion went under he heard Primus thank him for biding time to create the warrior.

Megatron went up against the warrior but since the warrior had much more power than Megatron thanks to Primus making sure they were powerful. The warrior continued fighting Megatron and soon enough the Primes arrived and Megatron then left as he knew he would be deactivated soon enough.

Alpha Prime went over to the downed Orion Pax to see if he was still online, which he was. The remainder of the Primes looked over at the warrior.

"What's your designation?" Prima questioned.

"Designation Allguard, Primus Made me to guard the Allspark from the Ex High Lord Protector." Allguard told them.

The Primes nodded in acceptance. Allguard looked over at Orion Pax, who had just be onlined by Alpha Prime.

"Primus thanks you for buying enough time for me to be made and thanks you for your immediate action." Allguard told him.

Orion nods at Allguard.

"What are you going to do?" Megatronus asks Allguard.

"Guard the Allspark from any others who want to use it for unrequired needs such as gaining more power than Primus blessed them with." Allguard said as the warrior moved into a guarding position in front of the allspark.

"I shall remain hear and guard the allspark in stasis until the moment I am needed again." Allguard told the Prime.

Megatronus nodded and left the room. When Alpha Prime and Orion Pax were the only ones left in the room, Allguard stopped them.

"Primus has great things destined for you Young Pax." Allguard removed her helmet revealing her face to the two mechs.

"If I am needed, the Allspark and Primus will awaken me, however if you need me I will wake." Allguard smiled at the mechs.

"You're a femme. Why would Primus create a femme warrior to guard the Allspark?" Alpha Prime asked.

Allguard just responded with a secretive smile before she placed her helmet back on her head and went to the opposite side of the room and was placed into stasis in a defensive position.

Orion stared at Alpha Prime. "She looks like a statue. No one would guess she is actually alive." Alpha smiled and tapped Orion on the shoulder leading him out of the room. A voice stopped him and Orion just before they left the room.

"You should not speak of my being here to many. That is the will of Primus." Allguard stated as she finally slipped back into stasis.

The two mechs nodded back at the now still femme and left the room.

* * *

It had been many, many vorns and the Primes had been missing for the same amount of time. The had gone to harvest energon from suns and had not returned. Primus had alerted Allguard to what happened and told her of Megatronus' betrayal and his finding of Megatron and twisting Megatron even more.

Soon Primus told her that Orion Pax was coming to visit her for advice and she began awakening.

"Allguard I need your advice."

She heard Orion Pax's voice as she came out of stasis.

"What can I do for you Orion Pax?" she said as she looked at the mech.

"The Primes have been missing for so long and war is about to break out. What should we do?"

Allguard looked at the mech.

"The primes are gone. Nova Prime handed the Matrix of Leadership to Sentinel Prime before they left and so Sentinel Prime has been chosen to lead the Autobots against the Decepticons." Allguard informed Orion. Orion looked upset.

"I wish there was no war." Orion sadly said to Allguard. Allguard felt her motherly instincts flare up and she smiled sadly at the downtrodden mech.

"There is nothing Primus or I can do to stop the war. Freedom is the right of all Sentient beings and freedom includes the right to choose things for themselves, therefore we cannot interfere." She stated sadly.

"Orion Pax, you should join up with Sentinel Prime and fight with the Autobots. But remember," She said to the young mech.

"I will not always awaken young Pax only if you are in need of me. I am here for advice not to tell you everything that goes on otherwise I will be offlined as that was the price for Primus to create me." Allguard warned Orion.

"I have not told anyone that you are here." Orion said after a few moments of silence. This caused Allguard to smile.

"Be ready Orion Pax, many things will be happening, good and bad." Then she went back into stasis and Orion left.

* * *

Many more vorns passed as Allguard and Primus watched as Cybertron was slowly destroyed, both grieving with and for the planet as it cried out.

Then came the time when Sentinel Prime betrayed the Autobots. Allguard knew that having so much power made Sentinel more protective of the planet as he was in control of all the Autobots and if he emerged victorious over the cons he would be ruler of the planet. This made him uncaring of how many he sacrificed to make sure they emerged victorious.

Allguard sat with Nova Prime in the matrix and they both shook their heads at what Sentinel did and that Soundwave was sent after the ship.

Then Orion Pax came to visit her again.

Allguard was thankful to Sentinel for teaching Orion right from wrong but Orion was not in it for power, he was in it to protect and stop his brother from ruling the universe. She knew as soon as she was created that Orion Pax was the one to lead.

"Allguard?" Orion asked the statue of the warrior, hoping that she would awaken for him this time. She did not fully awaken when he came to her after Sentinel was lost but she did say that she believed he could do it, then went under again.

"Yes Optimus Prime?" Allguard asked Orion with a smile. Orion looked at her funny.

"Why do you call me Optimus Prime?" Orion asked the Allspark's guardian.

"You shall find out soon enough young mech. Now what have you come as ask?" she asked kindly.

"We are lost without sentinel and many have been coming to me to lead. I don't know what to do." Orion said in a small voice. He was truly lost and he needed the advice of the only one he knew would be able to help.

"Accept the role of leadership Optimus Prime. There will soon be a meeting with every Autobot in attendance. Be there and your destiny shall begin to unfold." Then Allguard turned back into a statue.

* * *

Orion Pax attended the meeting as Allguard predicted. In the centre was the Matrix of leadership. As everybot crowded around, one of the high ranking members stood next to it. Once everybot had arrived, there was a hushed silence before the mech started speaking.

"We are here to choose the next leader of the Autobots." He said to all. "The matrix has seen all that you have done and many have earned , only one can be leader. We of the council have chosen-" the mech was cut off.

"The next leader has already been chosen." A voice said although it sounded like many made into one. Many turned to see where it came from but there was no sign of anybot.

"Optimus Prime." The many voices said. Many turned to their neighbour and asked who was Optimus Prime. Orion Pax looked wide eyed as he remembered the name the Allguard said was his.

"Who is this Optimus Prime?" the council mech asked. "I have never heard of this mech before." Many nodded in agreement.

"That is because Optimus Prime is not his name yet, but it will be." Then a faded Cybertronian body appeared next to the Matrix. The ones who knew who it was were surprised.

"Alpha Prime!" the council mech exclaimed.

Alpha Prime just ignored everybot and picked up the Matrix.

"Optimus Prime, step forward. You already know who you are." Alpha Prime said. Everybot looked around then optics zeroed in on the bot that was moving towards Alpha Prime.

Orion Pax knew that when he stepped forward everybot would look at him and they did. Alpha looked at him as well.

"Orion Pax. Do you accept this position of leadership, and promise to lead these bots with compassion and purpose to the best of your abilities?" All optics were now on the bot before Alpha Prime. Many of them were not surprised that it was Orion Pax as he had amazing leadership skills. Orion paused hesitating but then remembered what Allguard said.

"I, Orion Pax, accept this duty and position and will continue to lead the Autobots with compassion and purpose." Orion recited. The Matrix vibrated then flew out of Alpha Prime's servo and struck Orion in the spark causing the mech to go offline.

* * *

Orion was in a sandy place looking around for anything that he recognised.

"Welcome Orion Pax." Orion spun around at the familiar voice. There he spotted Allguard.

"What happened?" he asked the femme.

"You died." She said simply. Orion was confused.

"Orion Pax has died and there is no reviving him. In his place Optimus Prime shall rise. The one chosen by Primus.

"The only reason you were not appointed after the Primes left was that you were not ready to accept the role and you would have said no if asked. Therefore Sentinel was there to teach you to become a leader." Allguard informed the bot. Orion nodded in agreement.

"The matrix has been away too long and it must go back to where it was before the Decepticons know of its location." She murmured.

"Orion Pax. You are no longer an Autobot." Allguard told the thoroughly confused mech harshly. Orion then flinched.

"Optimus Prime, You are the new leader of the Autobots. Welcome." She then said kindly. Optimus Prime felt knew energy and then everything around him disappeared and he onlined his optics.

He then stood up from his kneeling position he was forced in as the Matrix struck his spark. He looked directly at Alpha Prime.

"I am Optimus Prime." He stated proudly.

* * *

After another 2 decacycles, Optimus was in need of urgent advice. He travelled into the Allspark chamber and he wasn't alone.

"Optimus, Why are we in the Allspark Chamber?" Elita-1 asked. Optimus kept walking towards the Allspark. Elita followed the mech she loved.

When she expected Optimus to face the Allspark, he turned away from it, towards a statue of a very large warrior, confusing Elita.

"Allguard. I need your advice." Optimus spoke. The statue then sounded like it was powering up. The Servos then moved up to the helmet and removed it, revealing the warrior was a femme.

"Yes Optimus Prime? What can I do for you and Elita-1?" She femme spoke.

"What's going on Optimus?" Elita asked. Optimus turned to the leader of the femmes.

"This is Allguard. She was made by Primus when Megatron first went after the Allspark, to protect it from any who wish to do harm with it."

Elita stared at the warrior.

"Allguard. Megatron-" Optimus started but got cut off by the femme they were addressing.

"I know what's happened Optimus Prime and it does not sit well with us in the slightest. It has unsettled everybot and we have agreed that something must be done. However," Allguard stopped Optimus before he could say anything

"Everything comes at a price."

Optimus frowned but Elita spoke before he could.

"What sort of thing would be done and at what price?" she asked the used to be statue.

"We do not know at the moment. But Optimus there is a time for everything. The time to act is not yet." Allguard explained. Optimus for the first time was upset with what advice he was given by the femme.

"What do you mean! Megatron blew up one of the Sparkling and femme centres! How can you say that the time is not right to act! You should have acted before he did that!" Elita yelled that the Allspark's Guardian.

Allguard just looked at the raging femme before turning back to Optimus.

"come back in one Solar Cycle. We shall have the decision by then." Allguard said before she put her helmet on again and became a statue.

Optimus just stared at the femme. He looked down in disappointment and left the chamber with Elita following behind.

"I'm sorry Optimus, I did not mean to lose my temper." Elita apologized. Optimus waved her off with a smile.

"I'm just disappointed, she never has been like that every other time I have come for advice." Optimus said

"I guess we will just have to do what we can for now and go back the next solar cycle to find out what the decision is."

* * *

In the realm of Primus, Primus looked at his creation.

"Allguard are you sure about this? You know what the Price will be." Primus asked.

Allguard nodded "I believe this is the best way to fix this."

"You will never be able to awaken for Optimus ever again Unless it is of life threatening proportions." Primus had to make sure his creation was okay with this.

"I am sure. The Sparklings and non-fighter femmes need to be protected." Allguard said forcefully. Primus smiled sadly. He knew that Allguard was upset but she put Optimus's wishes before her own.

"Very well, I grant this request." Allguard smiled at her creator.

"Thank you creator."

* * *

When Optimus and Elita-1 arrived the next solar Cycle, they were nervous as to what the decision had come to.

"Allguard, have you reached a Decision?" He asked the statue, that then became a femme again.

"A decision has been reached. The femmes and Sparklings that remain will be saved and protected." Allguard stated with no emotions.

Elita and Optimus were happy.

"Look towards the centres and you will see it done." Allguard said before freezing up again.

The mech and femme ran outside quickly to see what was happening.

Allguard relaxed her posture. She did not actually go back into stasis but made it look like she had. She knew that they would be back very soon.

'_It is done.'_

She nodded at Primus' words and waited for the two to come running back in. which they did so very quickly.

"What did you do!" Elita-1 screamed at the warrior.

"Primus and I came to a decision on what we should do with them and we came to the decision that they should no longer exist on Cybertron." Allguard stated without pulling her helmet off so that they would not see the tears on her face.

"So you got rid of them!" Optimus yelled in pain. Hurt that his friend would do this.

"Yes, they are no longer exist on Cybertron." She said with a choke but neither heard thanks to her helmet.

"How could you do this Allguard. How could Primus allow this?" Optimus asked with tears in his optics.

"What's done is done. They are no longer on Cybertron and you will not be able to get them back until the end of the war." Allguard said as she could feel it beginning.

"Wait, Not on Cybertron? Getting them back? You only sent them somewhere else?" Elita questioned.

"Somewhere that cannot be found. If they wish to join the war then we shall send them back. However if they do not. What have I always said Optimus Prime?" Allguard questioned who she came to think of as her own.

"Freedom is the right of all sentient beings, and freedom includes choices." Optimus recited sadly.

"Very good. Now you have the decision, it's time to go now. Goodbye Optimus Prime and Elita-1." Allguard said as she felt the petrification rise up to her chassis.

"Wait what was the price?" Optimus asked. He had a bad feeling as what his greatest friend said sounded like a permanent goodbye.

"You have nothing to worry about Optimus the price has already been received." The petrification reached her neck cables and became visible.

"What's going on Allguard? What is happening to you? Allguard!?" Optimus was very scared for who he secretly thought of as his creator.

"Goodbye, My Son." Then all of Allguards body was petrified.

"Allguard? Allguard? What was the price!? Allguard!? Mother!" Optimus cried.

Elita did not know what to do and the sight was spark breaking. She and Optimus both knew what had happened as I happened to a friend of their before.

Allguard was petrified and was not coming back. The price had been her life.

Elita walked over to her spark broken love and held him close. Optimus clung to Elita as he let his sadness at losing his mother figure out.

* * *

Many had noticed the change in Optimus over the next few Cycles and when anybot questioned him about it, he just brushed it off as being tired.

His closest officers and friends, going by the names of; Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Jazz, Prowl, Ultra Magnus and Mirage, knew something was going on to make Optimus upset even if he didn't show it. They also noticed him going to the Allspark chamber more often than he used to.

After a Stellar cycle they were still seeing the same thing. When they finally had enough, they decided to approach him together to find out the problem.

When they had him surrounded and question him, Optimus let them rant and question but he just responded with he was tired and he left the office.

When they went to follow him they were stopped by Elita-1. She was the only one that Optimus allowed to be worried over him.

"Elita-1, he is obviously not tired all the time, especially since I made him take time off, so it is something else." Ratchet said to Elita.

"Your right, it is something else." Elita relented. She knew it pained Optimus whenever he talked about her and when the other kept pestering him, it made him remember her final moments.

Elita stared at the mechs who did not expect that response, judging by the looks on some of their faceplates.

"Well what is it then." Jazz asked the femme commander.

Elita looked to see if Optimus was going towards the Allspark chamber, but he was going the opposite way.

"Follow me." Elita ordered and turned around to head to the Allspark chamber.

When they arrived at the Allspark Chamber she locked the door so that only Optimus could get in if he wanted to.

The mechs followed in confusion but understanding since Optimus spent a lot of time in here.

When they came to the Allspark, they were amazed just like every time they saw it.

"This was Allguard." The femme commander turned their attention from the allspark to the Statue that sat in the room. Except they noticed that it was different.

"I thought this statue had colour?" Mirage asked in confusion. The other bots recognised the difference as the statue was now fully silver, even the cables. They were suddenly reminded of their friend that was petrified.

"What do you mean Elita-1. How do you know? I thought no one did?" Bumblebee inquired.

"I met her one stellar cycle ago. Right here." Elita explained.

The other bots questioned but Elita silenced them with a servo.

"She is, was the Allspark's silent Guardian until one stellar cycle ago."

"That's when the sparkling and femme's disappeared, are you saying there is a connection?" Prowl asked.

Elita nodded.

"There is always a price for something, no matter what it is." Mirage question what she had to do with anything, Elita silence him.

"She is the reason Optimus Prime is how he is now. Optimus is also paying the price for what he asked."

"From what Optimus told me, Allguard was created by Primus and the Allspark to stop Megatron getting his servos on it the first time he ever tried. Optimus had gotten dreams from Primus that warned him and Optimus bought enough time for Primus to create Allguard." Elita told the mechs.

"Allguard as you can guess from the Designation is the Allspark Guardian and remains in stasis protecting the Allspark from those who want to do harm with it. She also gives Optimus advice if he asks for it. She is the one who told him his designation of Optimus Prime before the Matrix of Leadership chose him." Elita stared at the petrified femme as she spoke to the mechs. She could tell that they were looking at the very big Bot as well.

"Over time she became like a mother for him. Then after Megatron blew up the Sparkling and femme centre, he brought me with him when he went to ask for advice. That's where it started going wrong." The mechs could tell something painful was coming along.

"There was a bit of an argument, turns out that she and Primus had seen what was happening but did not do anything before the centre was blown up and they had not reached a decision on what to do. She said that the time was not right to act. I yelled at her for it and Optimus was disappointed in her for saying that." She saw the looks on the mechs faces as they looked upon the femme but those looks would be gone soon enough.

"We came back the next solar cycle like she told us to and she said that a decision had been reached and told us to go outside and have a look at the centre near us. All we saw was a bright light come down and the ball of light engulfed the centre making it really bright, then the next klick, it was gone. I'm sure you all remember that." Elita said looking at the mechs.

The nodded remembering the sight of the centre being blown up. Then turned back to the femme.

"Are you saying that The Allspark Guardian and Primus blew up the centres!?" Ironhide questioned. Prowl began smoking and Elita knew she would have to correct the mistake that she had also made.

"No, they did not blow up the centres. They moved them off Cybertron and somewhere else until the war is over." Elita corrected them.

"We do not know where they are but she told us that if the wished to join in the war they would be sent over when they are old enough."

The mechs sagged in relief that all the femmes and sparklings were safe.

"But everything comes with a price. When we finally understood that they had been moved, we saw the petrification begin. Optimus was frantic asking what the price was but Allguard just said goodbye before the petrification overtook all of her. The last thing she said to Optimus was 'Goodbye, My Son.' And she was gone." Elita concluded with tears in her optics remembering the scene.

The mechs were horrified that their leader had lost his mother figure because she agreed to a price that did not need to be taken from Optimus. The mechs were so busy thinking that they did not see Optimus turn around and leave the Allspark chamber, only Elita did.

* * *

Allguard watched over the Femmes and Sparklings for a stellar cycle, the same amount of time they had been there for. She had become attached to a pair of Twins. They were Red and yellow mechs and they loved to fight. However ever since Allguard had taken to them and painted them herself, they did not like it to be scratched. She begun their training but they just could not get the hang of energon blades or whips or anything like that. She had sat down to think and stabbed her double blade into the ground.

The twins had tried to pick it up but since she was a very large Cybertronian and they were still small they could not pick it up. That gave Allguard an idea. She told them to return to their lessons and that she would have weapons for them the next solar cycle.

The next solar cycle when the twins came to her she handed them the double blades. They took to them like cyberflies to energon.

After they finally grew into their older youngling frame she decided that they had completed their training.

"Well done Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. I am so proud of you." Allguard told them with pride. They had become her creations and she knew they felt the same as sideswipe had slipped up once and he called her mum. He was so embarrassed but she said that it was alright. So they had taken to calling her mum. Their creators had perished in the war.

When they had started lessons with Allguard, they told her they wanted to be in the war that they were taught about. She had agreed to train them.

It had been 3 decacycles since the sparklings and femmes disappeared and Optimus was with Elita in the Allspark Chamber. They were looking at Allguard in hopes of getting some advice but they knew it was a false hope.

The war had been getting more and more vicious and they did not want to send bots to their death. They wished that she could be here to help. They needed help.

Allguard heard Optimus and Elita despite their thoughts. She knew who she was going to send to help them, they had been itching to go back but Allguard knew that it had not been time and so she continued to spar with them. Despite the fact she was a very large Cybertronian she was very quick and had the heavy armour on that protected her. She spared with the twins. They could not win against her but she was built literally for battle.

Before the twins parted she pulled some of her heavy armour off of her and fashioned it into armour for the twins so that they were much better protected. She especially reinforced their helm armour foreseeing their trouble with Ratchet.

Allguard called the twins to her. When they arrived she melded the armour into their frame and checked over them and their weapons.

"Whats going on mother?" Sunstreaker asked.

"They have asked for help. I know you two will be able to help them at least a little. I gave you some of my armour to reinforce your own." Allguard smiled at her surrogate children.

"I wish you the best of luck and I hope to see you again." She told them. The twins looked at each other communicating over their twin bond. They saluted their mother then hugged her as best they could.

"We won't disappoint you mother. We will be the best." Sunstreaker said with a smirk. Allguard laughed.

"I hope so. Good luck and goodbye for now." Then she sent the twins to Cybertron.

* * *

Back in the allspark chamber Optimus and Elita were about to leave when they heard the opening of a portal and the loud clangs of metal hitting metal.

"Ow, she didn't say it would be a rough ride. Get the frag off me Sunny!" they heard a voice say.

"Don't call me that!" the voice obviously belonging to 'Sunny' called out.

Elita and Optimus looked to where the noises came from and found two near identical bots, the only difference was one was red and the other was yellow. They were getting up off the ground and brushing themselves to get rid of the dirt. They looked over and saw Allguard's petrified body.

"Awe man, look sunny. Its Mum."

Optimus and Elita stared at the twins until the yellow one saw them.

"Oi Sides, we have company." The red mech then turned and saw the mech and femme. The twins grinned and looked at Optimus and Elita.

"You called for help?" they said at the same time.

Optimus and Elita looked at the twins then at Allguard then each other. The shook off their shock and walked up to the twins.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots and this is Elita-1 commander of the remaining femmes."

The twins nodded the introduced themselves.

"I'm sideswipe and this is my brother sunstreaker." The red mech said.

"we were with the sparklings centres that we shipped off Cybertron." Sunstreaker mentioned.

"Allguard heard your plea and we were just busting to get here to fight." Optimus and Elita nodded then lead them out and to their new home explaining along the way.

Allguard watched as each sparkling/youngling she trained went into the war filled Cybertron and she watched every one of them fight on the battle field. She cried when one of them offlined and was filled with joy when one found a sparkmate. She was filled with pride when they rose in the ranks or won a battle. But she was above all happy when they lived through the battles.

* * *

It had been many vorns and Allguard was watching the other side as she had come to know it. She had been training with the younglings and she felt the need to watch the otherside and dismissed her students.

As she got to where she was to watch she saw that the last desperate measure was in place and they were shooting the Allspark off of Cybertron. But there was a problem and that was Megatron. He was almost at the allspark. She felt the need that she was looking for all the passed vorns and flashed back into her petrified body.

* * *

Optimus was losing the battle. The Allspark Chamber had been blown apart so that everybot could see it, Allguards body also has a giant crack in it from where Megatron threw Bumblebee into her after ripping out his voice processor. He and the other bots that Allguard had sent through got very angry but focused on their battles.

Megatron was standing over Optimus ready to deliver the final blow when a large crack was heard followed by a shattering noise. Megatron and everybot on the battlefield paused and looked over to see what that shattering noise was.

Megatron turned around only to get a pede kicking him away from his downed foe.

"You!" Megatron growled remembering the warrior that had stopped him when he first wanted the Allspark.

"Megatron!" the warrior yelled. Her voice was still camouflaged because she was wearing her helmet.

A lot of bots were confused that a statue had turned into a warrior but the ones who had known her or known of her were relieved that she was here to help.

"You have gone too far with your want of power and Primus demands retribution." All was quiet as it registered in their minds that she had been with Primus.

"Then why didn't you stop me earlier! Autoscum!" Megatron laughed evilly.

"There is always a price to pay." She said calmly before she attacked the Decepticon leader.

Optimus was stunned that his mother figure had returned.

_'Optimus, eject the Allspark.'_

Optimus looked at Allguard and nodded. While she and the autobots kept Megatron and the Decepticons busy, he ejected the cube into space. There was soon a roar of anger and Optimus turned to see Megatron was glaring at him with hate filled optics. He was then stabbed with a double blade.

"Starscream!" Megatron yelled for his Second in Command as he fought to get away from the Warrior.

Starscream came in and shot Allguard in the face but thanks to her helmet being there the blast only shattered her helmet.

Megatron glared at the revealed femme but since he was wounded he ordered a retreat.

Once all the con's were gone the bots faced the large Cybertronian warrior.

"Allguard!" The autobots saw their leader run towards the femme. Who turned from where she was watching the Decepticons retreat.

"There is always a price to pay Optimus Prime, whether it be big or small. There is always a price." Allguard said before looking over the autobots then back to her first son.

"I am proud of you my son." Allguard told him. Then she traced her optics over the rest of the autobots.

"I am proud of all of you, Primus shares my sentiments. I must go now after all that is my price for being created."

"Wait!" Voices called out from the ranks.

"Will we ever see you again?" Sideswipe asked.

Allguard smirked.

"In time perhaps." Allguard turned from the twins back to Optimus.

"I am sorry for the manner of our parting Optimus Prime. It is good to see you again." She smiled at hugged Optimus before transforming into a very fast jet and sped to where the Allspark was spinning away from Cybertron.

"Goodbye, my children."

* * *

When she followed the Allspark to Earth she had to find a way to hide from the human creatures that resided on the planet. As she landed she felt the presence of very old seekers that were sent with the Primes to harvest Energon. She decided to take a note out of their book and hide as a form of transport, what she scanned was not big enough for her to transform down into so she waited until something bigger came along. As she was searching, she felt Megatron coming into the planet. She shot off out into space and attacked the mech as he make in over the arctic. She fragged a few of his systems and he fell into the ice, cursing her the whole way.

When the humans discovered the Allspark she remained as close as she possibly could to it and ended up being 'caught' by the humans but since she appeared to be shut down they did not bother freezing her. However they could not get anything off of her as the armour she had on was stronger than diamond and she refused to give them anything.

When they started experimenting on the Allspark, bringing forth sparklings, she collaborated with the Allspark and brought the sparkling to life then when they shot it again, they emptied its frame and sent the sparkling to the sparkling centre, where they stored it until a frame was built for it.

She remained doing that for quite a few years feeling the presence of Megatron around the corner and the Allspark around the other corner. The felt the cons arrive on earth and the bots follow not long after. She went further into stasis for a number of years before Primus told her that the time had come.

* * *

"This is NBE-1 here, got anything to say about this one, kid. Anymore knowledge you'd like to share with us?" some smartaft asked somebody else.

"Yeah actually, NBE-1 aka Allguard, is the guardian of the Allspark, and followed it to earth and then NBE-2 aka Megatron followed her and the Cube." A younger voice stated, matter of factly.

"NBE-1 is unresponsive to anything we do, so its most likely dead." The same man as before said.

Allguard onlined one of her optics and looked to where the voices were coming from. She saw a small group of human standing a staring at her or at the man and teenage who were glaring at each other.

"How do you know that for sure? You don't even have this robot frozen like the other one." Another human said.

"It hasn't moved a miller meter by itself therefore we say it's dead. We even blasted it with liquid Nitrogen and it still had no effect. You saw what it did to the Camaro. Not even a flinch from this one." The then saw the pompous human reach over and pat her armour. She felt like laughing at the sad man. The thought he knew everything.

"It could be tricking you, you know." Another man said.

"Optimus said she was the Guardian of the Allspark, wouldn't it make sense to remain as close as possible to it." A female voice mentioned. Allguard's optics widened. Optimus is on earth.

Just then one of the soldiers looked towards her face and saw blue optics through her helmet.

"Hey, kid." The soldier gained the kid's attention.

"It's Sam." Sam stated.

"Yeah, since you know so much, are there different eye colours?" He questioned sam.

"Yeah, the Autobots have blue and the Decepticons have red."

"Well this is an Autobot because I just saw blue eyes."

"What! Its awake!" Yet another man yelled. Everyone moved back as she sound of shifting resounded in the hanger. They were all expecting her to start shifting but it was only her helmet that undid and fell off.

"Humans are so amusing." She laughed.

"You are an autobot, right?" asked Sam. Optics swivelled to him.

"Oh, yes. I am Allguard, Guardian of the Allspark first and Autobot second. I thank you humans for keeping it hidden from the Decepticons. Now move on shall we." She said as she started up her systems.

"How come you're working, there is no signal or anything that's saying you are alive." A slim man with a moustache said to her." She had to chuckle.

"You are only reading the readings of my armour." She saw a few humans, mainly the soldiers stifle a laugh.

"Now to the Allspark." Sam turned to the Slim man and another whom she recognised from the earlier argument between him and Sam.

"I shall remain here and get my systems back online. Do not worry, I won't do anything bad." She said with a grin. Some of the men faltered and she chuckled again.

"Glad you find this so amusing." One of the men mumbled but it was pick up by her audio receptors.

"So do I." the man jumped. She laughed again.

As they moved on, she lay back down and glance to the few soldiers that had been left to watch her just in case she did anything. She felt the humans create another sparkling and she felt its fear.

'_it will be alright soon little one'_

She knew they were showing the new humans what the cube energy did and she felt all humour leave her as she had to transport yet another sparkling to the other side.

Then she felt the building shake. "Decepticons."

She quickly got up, startling the soldiers who began yelling.

"Shut up and get to the rest of your men." She said with no trace of humour.

"She began feeling her way through the base and she found another bot recently brought in. It must have been the Camaro that they were talking about. Looking at him she recognised him from when Elita told a small group of bots about herself and also that Megatron had thrown him into her. She was angry at these Sector seven fools.

_"I am comming Bumblebee"_

The soldiers had no idea what she said and were weary. Allguard finished booting up and checking her weapons and armour then moved away from the soldiers and ran towards where Bumblebee was being held captive.

When she neared and saw that Sam Witwicky had saved Bumblebee himself, she felt proud for the human and happy that Optimus' friend was safe. However she felt the Decepticons were near and so raced passed the humans stepping over them and racing towards the Allspark hanger.

* * *

When Sam ran in to save his guardian, Bumblebee needed a few moment s to calm before anything Sam said could get through to him.

"Bee, the Cube and Allguard are here and the Decepticons are not far."

Bee registered the sound of pedes running towards the room and decided to get out so he could see Allguard once again.

When Bee got out of the room with all the humans he saw All guard run passed and step over a few humans after seeing that he was alright.

He was happy that Optimus would be able to see her again after all this time.

Bee then ran after her to be able to get to the Allspark.

* * *

When Allguard came into the Allspark chamber she immediately went towards it. She ignored that she had an audience and she reached her servos out in front of her and touched the corner of the Allspark. She and the Allspark spoke and the Allspark shrunk down to a smaller cube.

She then handed the cube down to sam.

"Aren't you it's guardian?" he asked when he grabbed it off the femme.

"I am unable to carry it around as the price I must pay to be its guardian."

Sam was confused but shrugged. The Soldiers then went into action and begun planning on how to keep the cube safe. Allguard knew she needed a mode of transport to be able to go with them as she could not go as a giant robot. She quickly entered a 3D car maker program and designed herself and All mode that would fit her and allow her to move fast. Once she designed it, she scanned it and began transforming down into it.

"What is that sort of car?" one of the military men asked as she finished changing and they sped out of the hanger.

When they raced down the road, the soon came upon a row of cars and trucks. Those cars and trucks turned around as soon as the vehicles went passed.

'_I told you we would see each other again in time, did I not?'_

She felt Optimus' happiness but they both focused back on the Allspark.

* * *

When Optimus turned back to fight the 'con Allguard spoke with Primus and the Allspark.

"It has to be destroyed. That is the only way this war will stop." Primus said.

Allguard knew this pained him so she put forward another suggestion.

"Why not give it to the otherside. There is no war over there and I recently left there to come here. They will take care of it. Cybertron is not safe and therefore they cannot return to Cybertron as soon as the war finishes."

"That would not work, my dear as they would know it did not get destroyed. I have another Plan."

When they pulled up into the city, none transformed. But when they saw Starscream she knew she had to protect everyone, not just the Allspark. When they went to lift the truck she tugged the two bots Ironhide and Bumblebee away so that she could protect them.

She felt it hit and the blast bit through her heavy armour till it reached her frame. She was pushed down as a result of the blast. She sent out a scan to make sure everyone was still alive and she was glad to find that they were. The only damage was cuts from shrapnel and Bumblebee had damaged one of his legs.

Bumblebee held out the cute to Sam but Allguard stopped him.

"Bee hand it here." She told him.

Bee did ask she asked and handed it to her. She held it to her frame and winced as she felt the energy leave her and the Allspark and shoot off into space without detection.

She then handed it back to Sam and slumped forward. Alarmed Bee tried to raise her but she was too large a bot and he was wounded.

Pretty soon she had enough energy for what she needed to do but before she could she felt Jazz beginning to offline. She used her gathered energy to send his spark to the other side where she told them who it was. That meant that she no longer had the energy required to sustain herself without the Allspark nearby. She felt as the Allspark was destroyed by Sam.

'_It is done.'_

She smiled and felt pedes moving in her direction. Then Optimus Prime came into her view.

"Optimus Prime. It has been far too long, my son." Optimus nodded and called Ratchet over.

"Far too long Allguard." Optimus said to her in a calm voice. He then looked at Ratchet who shook his head with sad Optics.

"What's happening?" Sam asked Ironhide who stood watching with the humans.

"What is the point of having a Guardian made for something that no longer exists." He answered. All present got what he was trying to say.

She was made to be the guardian of the Allspark.

There was no more Allspark.

No more guardian needed.

Allguard was no longer needed.

* * *

When they finally got back to Hoover dam where the Autobots would remain until a base was built for them, they took Allguard to where she rested for a number of years.

The other humans that remained behind saw the procession and saw the two bots who were dead and on the verge of death.

"There is a price for everything Optimus Prime," Allguard said. Optimus refused to breakdown this time. He was a stronger bot now.

"Everything also has it's time." Optimus told her back. She smiled at her first son.

"You have learned well young one. I shall still be with you even on the other side of the Matrix." She smiled. She then pulled him down and whispered in his audio receptor. When she let go he nodded to her.

"Ratchet," Said bot lifted his head from where he was repairing her damaged armour.

"Take care of my twins, I gave them that strong helm armour for a reason after all." She chuckled as Ratchet's long asked question was answered. Why the twin has stronger armour on their heads instead over the rest of their forms.

"My children," All the bots looked at her.

"I shall see you in time." She smiled her last smile and felt the petrification take over. She had distracted the bots so they did not see it until it was too late.

* * *

Optimus was upset, he had lost his mother figure again but on a different planet. He found out that she had actually been able to transfer the Allspark to A different planet in space that was being created to that the Cybertronians can once again have a home. The Allspark will be its core.

Over the past two years Allguard watched what happened around the NEST base with contentment. When Sideswipe arrived he was upset to see her petrified again but held it in. when everyone else was around he simply patted her petrified frame. But when everyone left the hanger, he came back in and cried a few energon tears. She wanted to wipe them away but was unable to.

"So, Sunny's gone and now you're gone. This is not fair mother."

Allguard wanted so much to tell Sideswipe that Sunstreaker was alive but in stasis and getting his body rebuilt on the other side.

"You're probably listening to this, wanting to do something but can because you can't move. I want to yell and scream at you for leaving us, but all you would say was that everything has a price and a time." Allguard sadly smiled at one of her twins.

She knew of the Allspark shard on the base but it did not have much power left and the real Allspark was now at the centre of a planet and what was left behind was just remnants of power that could still be used. She would love to jump out of her body just to hug her son. Then she had an idea. She cast her mind to Primus and asked if it could be done. When he replied that it could she dug into her spark and looked for her bond with Sideswipe. When she found it, she gave it a small tug.

Looking back at the mech in front of her he jumped when she tugged on it. He had a confused face for a klik before looking at her and tugging back. She caressed the bond and watched as Sideswipe smiled and transformed into his car mode in front of her, holding onto the bond at all times being continuously reassured that it is there. She was impressed with his alt mode and told him so through the bond. She felt his ego increase and she laughed before popping it by sending over and image of her alt mode.

They spend majority of the night catching up with the past years until Sideswipe fell into recharge. The entire time he never let go of the bond.

When Ratchet awoke the next morning he had a feeling that Sideswipe would not be in his room, ratchet knew Sideswipe needed to have a check-up and would drag him out of recharge just to give it to him. However when he came across Sideswipe recharging in front of Allguard, he let it go and would give Sideswipe a check over later on in the afternoon.

* * *

When Galloway arrived there was a bit of an uproar between him and the rest of the NEST base.

Over the two year the NEST human members had gotten more information about their resident statue and understood that the bots had a strong connection to her. They even found out that she had been petrified once before. They were also informed that she was alive and could see and hear everything, she just couldn't move.

When Galloway came after the Operation in Shanghai, he was escorted in by Major Lennox and show the communications hanger. Allguard had been moved in there so that she could see and hear what was happening. As Galloway was a pompous aft he demanded weaponry from the Autobots, after interrupting Optimus Prime.

She and Sideswipe spoke often over the bond as he was the only one she had a bond to. They spoke as they watched Galloway ask for the Autobots to leave.

"Would you leave peacefully?" The aft asked.

"Freedom is your right, and we will do as you ask." Galloway looked happy with this and turned to walk away.

'_At what price'_

"But before your president makes a decision ask him this: What if we leave and you are wrong?"

'_Oooh, Prime got him good!'_ Sides said over the bond. Allguard chuckled mentally.

Lennox's thoughts ran along the same line.

"That's a good question."

After the briefing, Galloway looked around the communications hanger. He was alone in the room as all others had left to do other things. He looked over at a metal Statue and wandered over. The statue was bigger than Optimus Prime which Galloway was stunned about.

"Mr Galloway, What are you doing?" Lennox asked the liaison.

"What is this thing?" He asked rudely.

"That 'thing' is an autobot. Mr Galloway." Lennox correct him trying to keep his tone civil.

"Is it alive?" Galloway inquired.

"Sort of. She has been petrified." Lennox said without giving too much away.

'_Sideswipe. I have a nosey human in the hanger'_ Allguard sent to Sideswipe.

Lennox knew that the Autobots did not want to much to get out about the femme so he tried to give as little information as possible.

"It is very ugly." Galloway stated with his nose up, however he chose the wrong time to say it.

"Excuse me, squishy. What did you just say?" Both human males spun around to see and angry double blader. Lennox was angry as well but he knew the Autobots would be in trouble if something happened to the liaison.

"Mr Galloway. Please refrain from insulting the Autobots." Lennox said as he tried to calm sideswipe down and was hoping that Allguard was doing the same thing.

'_what price my son. Always think of the price'_

Lennox knew that his wish had been answered while sideswipe looked at Allguard before glaring down at the human.

"Major Lennox, please escort this aft out of the hanger." Sides growled threateningly.

News got around quickly about what Galloway said and the autobots growled whenever they came close to him.

Galloway looked at the statue of the petrified autobot and felt like it was staring at him.

"can we get rid of the ugly statue, its freaking me out." Galloway accidently said in a room full of autobots.

Let's just say that Galloway quickly left back to the president's side.

* * *

When the Allspark shard was stolen, the team expected her to get after it, but she had to get Sideswipe to explain to them after she explained to him that the Allspark shard was a remnant and not the Allspark.

She watched sadly as Sam was kidnapped along with his girlfriend and roommate. Then went Optimus came for him she knew that he was protecting Sam because they did not need to rebuild Cybertron when there was another planet being built for them. However sharing this information could be very bad so he kept quiet. Then Optimus died.

When Optimus Prime joined her in the well of sparks he told her that he knew what the price of saving Sam would be. Allguard responded with Everything has it's time.

Allguard and Optimus watched as his body was brought in then dropped harshly on the ground. NEST was then surrounded by military assault vehicles. They listened as Galloway shared his own 'good news' and then left after telling them go get rid of the pile of scrap metal (Optimus' body) and the ugly statue (Allguard's body).

When Ratchet talked about leaving the planet, Ironhide told him that it would not be what Allguard or Optimus would want.

When they watched Sam journey to get the Matrix, they were very proud of him and Optimus could not believe it was the same boy who turned down his plea of help.

When the Matrix vanished they knew why but held onto the home that Sam would not fall apart and leave it behind. They were really proud of him when he continued on believing that it would work.

When Sam died, he appeared to the Primes and Allguard. Optimus was being ready to go back to his body. When Sam turned to her she smiled at him.

"There is always a price to pay, no matter how big or how small, no matter how good or how bad." She then sent him back into his body.

When the fallen was defeated Allguard was ready to go. The planet was close to being completed and she had to go make sure it was prepared for the Cybertronian population.

* * *

She told Sideswipe that she would not be there for a few years as she was overlooking the creation of the planet and asked to have her body cared for. Sideswipe agreed and even told her that he wold not let anyone touch her body anyway.

Watching over the creation of a new planet was an amazing sight. Allguard knew this was going to be a wonderful home for everyone. There would also be only one way to the Allspark Chamber and it would be guarded by her and a few others that Primus was going to create.

Two years later the planet was completed. She then transferred the old femme and sparkling centre over to the new planet. The planet was now full of mechs and femmes and other sparklings.

She even found Jazz and Sunstreaker who were both happy to see her. She asked them about what they had been up to and they were happy to tell her.

One year later there were a few cities up and running. She had also been replaced by another femme as guardian of the Allspark for this vorn then there would be another guardian for the vorn after that and then another one after that. All in all there would be 10 guardians and there would be a rotation so they each get nine vorns before they have to be on guard duty again.

Allguard was having an council meeting with Moonracer, Jazz, sunstreaker, Arcee, Chromia, Elita-1(Allguard saved them before they died in Egypt) and a few others when she felt something was wrong. She contacted Primus who told her what was going on. She asked if she could participate as she was not the guardian for another nine vorns. Primus accepted.

When Allguard returned to her body she felt Sideswipe immediately latch onto her bond. She saw Sideswipe perk up from where he sat in an entirely different base and scurry over to her body.

'_are you back, mother?'_

She sent her reply over the bond and told him that she was released from duty for the next nine vorns. Sideswipe was ecstatic about that and showed it buy cheering and hugging her body. He then heard a crack and looked to find a crack in the metal holding her still.

'_Are you coming back to us?'_

'_I am dear one'_

"I'm going to get prime!" Sideswipe said before he zoomed out after transforming to his alt-mode.

Soon enough she made more cracks in the metal then the door swung open and she saw a whole lot of people and mechs.

She questioned Sideswipe about them all being there and he responded with a simple: They wanted to be here.

Very soon it was almost time for the metal casing to break. She had so many cracks over her fame she was sure she was unrecognisable. Then she pulled her arms in towards her and the casing shattered all over the floor.

Since she had not used her body in over 5 years she just slumped over. She would have hit the ground if it weren't for Ratchet, Optimus Prime and Sideswipe catching her.

She was welcomed back by the very same soldiers who had been so weary around her when they were guarding her back in sector seven.

When she went to recharge after the day was over, she was met with Sideswipe coming into her room.

"I want to make sure I'm not dreaming tomorrow when I wake up." Allguard accepted this and she and Sideswipe slept side by side until the morning.

* * *

She found out the next day that Optimus and Ratchet were going to the moon to collect Sentinel Prime and the space bridge.

She made the excuse that she wanted to check out where they were and so she went driving with Sideswipe.

They had gone around DC and ended up driving past Sam. Allguard questioned Sideswipe about Sam but Sides said that they would not allow him to join NEST.

When asked Why Sides said that the person in charge was another aft and did not believe that he was important enough to join NEST.

When Sam arrived at base Allguard was just pulling in when she saw the commotion.

"Stand down, he is allowed in." She told them as she saw they had tackled Sam.

Sam Flung his head around to see who spoke when he saw Allguard.

"Your back from the dead then." He said as the guards got off of him and he brushed himself off.

"Only 2 days ago." She said. She then commed Optimus and Lennox as well as Bee saying that Sam was here.

When he came inside she was unable to meet with him until she found him with a blonde haired girl watching as Sentinel Prime was revived.

"Sam." She called out softly.

The boy turned and smiled at her.

"Sorry for that before, I was a bit freaked out." He shyly responded. Allguard waved him off. She then turned to the blonde girl.

"And whose this Sam?" She asked kindly.

"This is my girlfriend Carly Spencer. Carly this is Allguard." Bothe femmes nodded at each other and smiled. They then turned their attention to Optimus as he brought out the Matrix of Leadership.

* * *

After Sentinel was revived and Mearing had gotten rid of Sam from the base, after Sam passed by Allguard waving goodbye with a sad face.

"Sam, where are you going?" She asked him.

"I have been sent home by mearning. After all I'm just a messenger." He said then continued walking.

Allguard was confused. Sam was by no means just a messenger. She knew that for sure. Unsure of what was happening she went inside to find Optimus.

Mearing walked down the catwalk and spotted a Autobot that she had not seen before.

"Autobot!" Mearing shouted. The autobot turned and looked at mearing.

"How can I help you?" the autobot was a girl.

"What's your designation?"

"I am Allguard. If you do not recognise me it's because I was previously a statue."

Mearing nodded and then left.

When Sam called in to tell mearing about sentinel being the key, Allguard knew that it had started and she got ready for it.

"You must understand my Autobot brothers, we were never going to win the war so a deal had to be made, with Megatron!" Sentinel snarled and Shot Ironhide in the back with a rust pellet gun.

Allguard quickly snagged Ironhide's spark and sent it to the new planet facility that stored the sparks until the body was made. Then she jumped out of the way of Sentinel as he started shooting at her. She pulled out her double blade and swung at him. They fought for a few minutes until he got a lucky shot in with the rust pellet gun, but by then the humans had evacuated like she had shouted at them to do as soon as she came in.

When Optimus arrived to see the damage he saw Allguard pulling off her armour. Then he saw that the rust had been eating into her armour.

"There is always a price Optimus." He turned to see his mother figure looking at him with stern optics.

"Everything also has its time." He said back to her as he planned on what to do next.

"He made his choice."

Allguard had known nothing would come of Optimus trying to stop his teacher. But she couldn't fault him for trying when the orders to leave earth came. She knew earth would pay the price of their own making.

When Sam arrived at the airbase, she could see that something was wrong with him as his wrist kept going everywhere and he looked to be in pain.

When he came up to Optimus and was saying is goodbyes he looked to be in pain before he asked Optimus a question.

"How do you intend to fight back? You can tell me no other _human _will know."

Smart Sam. He knows he's bugged and trying to warn us.

Allguard walked off, getting ready to board the ship just as planned by Optimus and herself earlier they sat in the first rocket to be let go.

When they had splashed down in the Atlantic and gotten back on land, the headed for Chicago and got ready to defeat the Decepticons. They were sneaking around when they came upon the sight of Sam and a few other old NEST soldiers about to be killed by a Decepticon in a gunner.

Optimus immediately shot at the offending contraption and the wreckers then tore apart the protoformed mech.

The bots decided to help Sam with a distraction so that the 'cons would go over to them like they wanted so they could offline them.

Then Optimus, who was versing Shockwave, got caught in a building's wires and got all tangled up and could not get down.

Allguard discovered Sam getting swung around by Starscream but some king of wire and then Lennox soon join him. They were flung high into the air and she caught them and protected them as the remains of Starscream rained down on her.

Once it finished coming down she released the males who were a bit shaken but other than that they were fine.

Allguard watched as the Autobots were captured and she looked over at the building Sam told them where the Control Pillar was. She headed over to that and saw the con docking ship crash and save Bumblebee who was just about to be Offlined.

She took aim and blew up where the Pillar was located and it fell down stopping Cybertron from getting through. When she looked over she saw a human male picking it up and making it start moving again.

She saw dear, brave Sam beat her to the Pillar and take down the guy who stood it back up and she was proud of him for always helping the Autobots.

She was not there for the Megatron, Sentinel and Optimus battle but when Optimus came out victorious she was proud.

After watching Bumblebee over with Sam and Carly, Allguard walked over to Sideswipe and picked him up. Sides was startled but when he saw who picked him up he relaxed.

"Bit of warning next time." He said lightly.

"Sunstreaker misses you." She told him. Sides grinned.

"Of course, who wouldn't miss this." He stated gesturing to himself.

Allguard laughed and cuffed him over the head.

"So the planet is finished?" Sides asked as he and Allguard where alone.

"Yes, and Sunstreaker is helping me run it." Sides burst into laughter at that and would not stop laughing.

"He's not the only one who's helping." Sides calmed down.

"We will be able to go there as soon as all the 'cons are taken care of. Then I can go out and find you and Sunstreaker a sparkmate." Allguard said with a grin.

"What!"

The End

AN: Hey readers sorry about this but I had great inspiration and it just came flowing out. Now I know it is very quick but I did not write it so it could be a full on story. Enjoy.


End file.
